


Pissed

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Ohno is pissed.





	

Ohno slammed the door and dumped his bag on the floor as he reached home. Sho could literally see the steam coming out of his lover's head and he was scared. Ohno was pissed. Freaking pissed. And for someone like leader, that's a real rarity. Sho swore he had never seen his lover so pissed before. Not in the whole 3 years of their relationship. Not in the whole 15 going 16 years in Arashi. Not once had he seen Ohno so pissed before.

Sho shuttered as their bedroom door slammed shut. He knew, instinctively so that he'll get thrown out if he attempts to talk to Ohno now. He was just glad he wasn't the source of Ohno's anger. He sighed as he considered his next move. Better to just... let Ohno be for the moment. The man was pissed and needed his alone time. He picked up his car keys and headed out.

Sho was watching the TV, mindlessly flicking through the channels, when Ohno came out of hiding.

"I'm hungry...." Ohno grunted.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the spread of sashimi laid out on the dining table. It was a feast.

"Woahhh what?" Ohno asked.

Sho gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"I know you like fish. And here, I bought your favourite sake so we have drink and forget about the incident today ok?" Sho whispered as he gave his lover a hug.

"Thank... thank you Sho-chan. I'm sorry about just now...."

"It's fine dear, that's what lovers are for right? Come let's eat! I'm hungry!" Sho smiled.

Ohno smiled back.


End file.
